


Kiss Day

by NedrynWrites



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites
Summary: “Today is kiss day in Japan.  Did you know that?”Eleven’s character fell off the platform, into the cartoonish spikes below.Or: that one where Erik comes up with a stupid excuse
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Kiss Day

**Author's Note:**

> Eleven is mute and uses sign language, depicted within apostrophes.
> 
> Rated Teen for one (1) swear word, _thanks_ Erik. 
> 
> It's like, an hour after kiss day but I haven't gone to bed yet so it's NOT TOMORROW YET! Them's the rules.

“You know,” Erik started. He spoke in that voice that said he had a bad idea. 

One of those ideas that always ended up going horribly wrong. One of those ideas that landed them in situations way too up close and personal for  _ “completely platonic roommates, Sylv, why are you laughing.” _ And maybe Sylv had picked up on Eleven’s world-endingly powerful feelings for his best friend. That would explain why they teased the two of them so much. 

Great, Eleven was already blushing. He tilted his head to let Erik know he was listening, not looking up from his game. 

“Today is kiss day in Japan. Did you know that?” 

Eleven’s character fell off the platform, into the cartoonish spikes below. 

Erik burst out laughing, apparently not drawing the connection between his words and Eleven’s brief crisis. “Nice,” he said, dropping down into the chair next to Eleven. There was enough room between them for Eleven to communicate, but only just. 

Eleven huffed, opting to close the game instead of trying the level again with this distractingly attractive  _ jerk _ hanging around. ‘What are you getting at?’ he signed. 

Erik pointed at the controller. “That you’re clumsy?” 

Oh, so that’s the game he’s playing. ‘I meant the holiday.’ 

“Hm?” Erik’s lips twitched, trying to hide a smirk. “What about it?” 

‘Why did you bring it up?’  _ And why won’t you get to the point? _ Discussing kissing with the person Eleven wanted to kiss was hard enough without him being all coy about it. 

“Well,” Erik drew out the word, reaching back to tug the hair at his nape. He was more nervous than he let on, then. “I figured we should celebrate.” 

Eleven shook off the first hopeful assumption. It wasn’t like Erik wanted to kiss  _ him, _ it was just that he was about to drop another one of his stupid ideas. Maybe he wanted to go out and beg kisses off of enamored strangers. Maybe he wanted to decorate their kitchen in ridiculous lipstick prints. 

“Come on,” Erik drawled. “Kiss me. I know you want to.” 

Or maybe it was exactly as it sounded. 

Eleven’s hands shook. His palms stuck to the fabric of Erik’s hoodie, as sweaty as they were. He was fairly certain his heart had stopped completely. But he didn’t hesitate. 

It wasn’t much more than a clumsy bump of their mouths before they both reeled back. 

“What.” Erik’s eyes went right through Eleven, and probably jumped out the window while they were at it. Eleven couldn’t blame him. 

‘I’m sorry! You told me to-” 

“Holy shit,” Erik breathed. “I didn’t think that would work.” 

Eleven waved his hands in front of Erik’s face until his gaze came back into focus. ‘I’m sorry,’ he tried again. 

“You should be,” Erik said. Eleven cringed, staring down at his hands.  _ Goodbye, best friendship I’ve ever had. _ “That was the worst kiss I’ve had in my life. You need to make it up to me.” 

‘How?’ Eleven asked, eager to do whatever humiliating thing Erik decided would be punishment enough and then go back to normal. 

Erik tugged Eleven’s chin up, his hand only as warm as Eleven suddenly felt. He grinned. At least he wasn’t angry. “Do it right this time.” 

Eleven’s breath froze in his chest. It was a wonder he didn’t burn Erik’s hand with how hot his face had gotten. 

“Um,” Erik’s expression pinched, his smile turning shy, “you don’t have to. I’m not tryin’ to force you or anything, I just hoped-” 

_ Hoped what? _ Why had he stopped talking? 

Oh. Eleven decided to silence his nervous spiral with a kiss. That’s right. 

There wasn’t anything poetic about it. With how long Eleven had harbored his crush, he half expected fireworks. And yeah, his heart felt fit to explode. What a way to go that would be. 

It just felt… right. Like going back inside after a short walk. Returning from the brief discomfort of the outside world to the warmth of a place that never failed him. 

Maybe it should have been weird. He’d always heard that kissing friends was. But as much practice he got in his dreams… 

Surprising even himself, he was the first to pull away, wanting to savor it. Erik snuck in another before remembering himself, and he somehow looked even more thunderstruck than Eleven felt. 

Erik touched his mouth with his fingertips, as though trying to capture the sensation’s memory. “I’ve been… wanting to do that for a long time.” 

Relief drowned the last of Eleven’s uncertainties. ‘Same.’ 

Erik laughed, his face flushed bright. Eleven didn’t know why — perhaps the tension finally snapping — but the laughter was contagious, and he joined in too. Erik leaned in, his whole body shaking. His hair was soft against Eleven’s cheek, despite constantly dying it, and Eleven couldn’t seem to stop himself from reaching up to pet it. 

Erik’s laughter cut abruptly, and Eleven saw his blush only worsen as he buried his face under Eleven’s chin. “Hope you realize you just got yourself stuck with me,” he said softly. 

_ Can I assume we’re a thing because of this? _ — is what he didn’t say. Eleven nodded, so full of warmth it threatened to burn him alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to comment/message me if you have questions! I love talking to you!


End file.
